


Talking is Hard

by poetrynerdkris



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Angst, Embarrassment, M/M, Molayne has adhd, Rating for Language, Trans Character, Trans Guzma, Trans Male Character, and so does guzma, guzma basically has selective mutism, guzma is trans, i'll probably add more tags later and stuff might change, might get sexual later idk, molayne is probably a nonbinary boy in the closet, nanu is a third wheel, not too much going on so far, this is really gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 22:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetrynerdkris/pseuds/poetrynerdkris
Summary: Post-Game: Team Skull has disbanded and Guzma has to live with Nanu. Molayne shows up. I'll probably add more to this later.





	1. - Everything is Stupid -

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this comic:
> 
> http://dietcloud.tumblr.com/post/154458049294/post-skull-guzma-with-childhood-friend-molayne
> 
> and just a note, I don't like the word 'stupid'
> 
> I'm probably (hopefully) gonna edit this eventually

Guzma hated this. He hated all of it. He hated his stupid ankle monitor and stupid Nanu and stupid Kukui. And he hated that kid.

He had to choose between going back to his parents, which he was not going to do, living with Hala, which meant living basically with Kukui, and living with Nanu, so jail. Obviously he went with the least bad option, jail. With Nanu.

Nanu has so many Meowth. So. Many. Like he should be in trouble for how many he has. But he’s the police and the island kahuna so. 

Nanu had suggested he wear the stupid ankle monitor, and Hala, taking him way too seriously, agreed. Nanu was all too happy to comply. It beeped a low, dull tone a couple times a minute and boy was it hard to sleep with that (and without any drugs). He would have been glad that Nanu had to share in his insomnia, but the guy never sleeps. 

The first night that he stayed there, he tried to stay up longer than Nanu. He sat and stared as Nanu, wearing some of his old, non-Team Skull affiliated, clothing. Nanu didn’t seemed to care, he just smoked and petted his stupid Meowth and stared at his stupid computer screen. Guzma had woken with a start, hoping that Nanu hadn’t noticed (he never even looked at Guzma), but he found that it was already morning. There were Meowth surrounding him, curled up, some were purring and some were sleeping and some were grooming themselves. He hesitated before shoving them off. Not that he cared about them or anything, he was just tired. 

He smelled something in the kitchen (area, cuz it’s not much of a kitchen, really), and went to go check it out. Nanu handed him a cup of Tapu Koko.

“I don’t need this,” he snapped.

Nanu was slow to respond, and spoke in a steady, calm voice, “didn’t say you did.”

Guzma felt his face get hot and tension bunched up in his hands and arms.

“I don’t know what you’re playing at, old man, but it ain’t working! I don’t need you or your stupid cats or some stupid cocoa or anything from you!”

The mug he had been holding was flung to the ground with his arm movement at the end of his declaration. The cocoa splashed onto the counter and floor and the mug broke with a sharp sound. Guzma hardly registered it happening.

Nanu just looked at the floor and then at Guzma before turning to get a rag to clean up the spill. Guzma just stood there. His eyes burned, threatening tears. He walked away to sit behind a partition and try to keep quiet enough that Nanu couldn’t hear.

After that Guzma resigned to silence, resolving not to talk to Nanu anymore. Nanu, who just seemed apathetic, was perfectly fine to comply. Guzma sat at the couch and glared at any Meowth who dared come near in a futile attempt to keep them away. He ended up falling asleep, once again awaking covered in Meowth. He looked around, ready to push them off if Nanu was looking, but couldn’t find him. It was weird, in only a day he had become quite used to Nanu’s presence, no, he had gotten used to Nanu long before Team Skull disbanded.

He looked around, his heart sped up and it became it little hard to catch his breath. He went for the front door but hesitated. Was he allowed to… 

He threw open the door and saw Nanu standing just outside, smoking.

“Jesus Christ” he muttered under his breath.

Nanu held his pack of cigarettes to out Guzma without making eye contact, or even looking in his direction. Guzma took one. Nanu returned the pack to his pocket and grabbed the lighter, sparking a flame and holding it out to Guzma.

They stood in the drizzle smoking together in silence. When they went inside, Nanu made two mugs of Tapu Koko, setting one on the counter and taking the other to his computer for himself. Guzma waited to make sure Nanu wasn’t looking at him (he wasn’t), and took the other mug tentatively. He saw the broken pieces of the other cup in the trash and felt a pang of guilt, but pushed it back.

The days continued like that. Once and awhile Nanu would have to make a trip to the store and Guzma had to tag along. Aside from being bored out of his mind, it wasn’t too bad. Sometimes Nanu would give him little chores to do and sometimes Guzma would do them. Neither talked to each other much.

 

There was a knock at the door. Guzma hid behind his go to partition, afraid it was that kid. Once or twice a grunt came asking about him, but Nanu directed them elsewhere. Guzma wasn’t sure why he did that, but he was relieved. He wasn’t ready for that.

“Guzma, you’ve got a visitor.”

Oh shit?

He peaked his head around the side or the partition and froze.

Tall, taller than him, a giant next the Nanu. Lanky and awkward-looking as hell. Shiny blond hair. Glasses. A fucking Bolo tie. A soft, dorky smile and hopeful eyes.

Molayne.


	2. Wimp Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes dialogue from the comic this is based on, which you can find at  
> http://dietcloud.tumblr.com/post/154458049294/post-skull-guzma-with-childhood-friend-molayne
> 
> After this, it's gonna pretty much all be original (pretty much only because of lingering ideas taken from the comic, such as the ankle monitor)

Guzma felt cold all over. 

“Guzma?” Molayne asked in a soft voice.

Quickly, Guzma’s face grew hot in stark contrast with the rest of his body. He tried to say something. “What- what are you- are you…?” He tried to ignore Nanu’s sneer out of the corner of his eye.

“I’m sorry if I surprised you, appearing out of the blue like this. Kukui told me you were staying here and I just thought that you might- that we could- that maybe you would- would you like to go somewhere—with me, I mean?”

If Guzma were to have bet that his face couldn’t get any hotter, he would have been in debt, though he kind of already was. Molayne. Nobody had the right to be so damn adorable. And Guzma was determined not to fuck up in front of Molayne, not like with Nanu, or the Aether Foundation, or Team Skull, or becoming a trial captain… He wasn’t gonna fuck this up, not again. Whatever ‘this’ is.

“Uhh…”

Molayne tilted his head; a light blush tinted his cheeks. His clothes were a little damp despite the umbrella he was holding.

Nanu cleared his throat, breaking the moment. Molayne finally directed his gaze away from Guzma, who let out a sigh of relief. Guzma couldn’t decide if he wanted Nanu to leave or stay. On one hand, he had Nanu literally watching them, which was weird, and on the other, he would be left alone. With Molayne.

Nanu cleared his throat again, breaking Guzma’s train of thought. Oh shit!

He tried to say ‘Yeah, that sounds cool. How ‘bout I show ya a real good time.’

“Yeah.”

Molayne’s face lit up. “Oh! Where would you like to go? We could, ah, take a walk, if you would like. Or if there’s anything else you’d like to do, I didn’t really have anything planned. I didn’t get that far. Hah.”

Guzma didn’t say anything for a few seconds longer than he should have.

“Y-yeah, a walk sounds good.”

-

It was awkward. They both were blushing, but Molayne seemed much more under control than Guzma, whose face ranged from pink to red. They walked together. Guzma was only half under the umbrella but didn’t dare say anything. Molayne was too preoccupied with babbling to notice. The rain dried up the farther they got from Po Town, but Molayne went several minutes before noticing and closing his umbrella.

“It’s been a long time, Guzma.”

Guzma startled a little at being directly spoken to.

“’Bout five years,” Guzma said.

“Yeah—Kukui would have liked this—I had a really nice time… You. Me. Your ankle monitor. And Nanu whose been following us because you’re still on probation.”

“Ah… well, ya’ know. Some girls are into that,” Guzma replied.

‘Some girls?’ Guzma thought. ‘What the hell is wrong with you?! Go the fuck home, Nanu, you old ass cat woman. If Molayne mentions Kukui one more time—‘

“Probably.” Molayne laughed and, apparently now noticing that Guzma was damp, threw his coat on Guzma, patting it in place and effectively silencing all thoughts. 

Molayne continued, “But I’m serious. It’s hard for me to connect with people… I feel like it might be difficult for you, too, and that’s why it’s easy to talk to you. I know we don’t have a lot in common, but I know what it’s like to want to be the best. Even with how far you’ve come it feels unfair to still want more… I thought running the PC system in Alola would make it less lonely in my life. So regardless of the circumstances I had a really good time. I hope we can do this again...”

Molayne looked at him with the same hopeful face and dorky smile, but Guzma couldn’t make anything come out of his mouth. ‘What’s wrong with you, Guzma?!’ echoed in his head.

Hearing Molayne’s crushed voice asking, “Is that a no…?” is what did it.

He ran away and didn’t even hear Molayne call out after him, or his coat.

-

Nanu offered Guzma a lit cigarette, which he took. They walked in silence until Nanu said, “Takes me back to my first crush.”

Guzma pouted all the way home, a blush still prominent on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is preternatural-aura if you wanna check it out

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr if you're interested
> 
> http://preternatural-aura.tumblr.com/


End file.
